


If we ever meet again...

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sad, a little cute tho, depends on how you see it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Doctor and Amy crashes and ends up in a parallel universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we ever meet again...

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I had this though, and being me I wrote the thought down. Enjoy!

"We're not supposed to be here", the eleventh Doctor breaths out, sounding worried.  
"I though you said anywhere in time and space..."  
"But we crashed, remember? We should just get out of here as quick as possible!"  
"Okay then, let's go back", Amy says after a moment of silence.  
The Doctor is just about to turn around towards the TARDIS again, when he notices someone is looking right at them.

It's a young girl, sitting on a bench a few meters from them. Her brown eyes are fixed on them, or more like on the TARDIS. No one's supposed to notice it, at least if they doesn't know what it really is. 

He gets a wierd feeling that he knows who she is. The memories hits him the moment she stands up from the bench and starts walking towards them. Her blonde hair is a few inches longer than the last time he saw her, but it's still her.  
"Rose."  
Her face lights up and she starts running, only stopping when she's right in front of him. She takes a few deep breaths, reaches out her hand and places her palm right between his beating hearts.

"Oh my god", she lets out.  
He gives her a smile.  
"Oh my god, it's really you! You... You've regenerated", she gasps.  
She takes a few steps backwards, scanning him with her eyes.  
"Who's that?" he hears Amy whisper somewhere behind him.  
He turns around to face her.  
"Amy, this is Rose. We used to travel together before... Well, earlier."  
Amy blinks at him.  
"Where are we, really?"  
He opens his mouth to reply, but Rose interrupts him.

"You're in another world, another universe. And he's right, you really shouldn't be here. You probably fell through a hole in space and time, a weak point. Is the TARDIS okay?"  
He nods in response.  
"She's just fine, she'll be ready to travel again in a few hours. Talking about space and time, how's the training going?"

Rose quickly pulls out a small plastic card from her jacket pocket, holding it out towards them. On the left side there's a small picture of her, and on the left there's a text that reads:  
'Torchwood ID  
Rose Tyler  
Class 1 Agent'

No matter how hard she tries, she's not able to hide the pride written all over her face.  
"Woah, congratulations! Class one, that's really not bad!"  
She opens her mouth to reply, when Amy interrupts her.

"What is going on here? How did we end up in another dimension? And what on Earth is Torchwood!?"  
"Have you ever seen the Men In Black movies? Torchwood is kinda like that, you just don't need to erease every sign of your existence to join. You'll need to pass all the tests first, obviously", she explains.  
The Doctor nods to confirm the information. Amy blinks a few times, taking in all the information. 

There's another moment of silence, until the Doctor speaks again:  
"Rose, are... Are you happy? With him, I mean. Does he make you happy?"  
Rose gives him a soft smile in return, nodding.  
"Yeah, he makes me really happy. You were right, he's actually a lot like you. Or... The OLD you."  
He replies with a small nod, not saying anything. Amy takes a few steps forward.  
"The 'old' you? What does that mean, Doctor?"  
He clears his throat and hesitates a few moments before speaking again:  
"It's like... When Timelords are dying, they do this thing called generation where all the cells in the body are replaced. Like, instead of dying", he explains. 

"We should probably... Go", the Doctor breaths.  
Rose nods.  
"That's probably a good idea, yeah", she agrees.  
He reaches out his hand towards her and she takes it, looking him in the eyes.  
"What about you, are you happy?"  
He nods.  
"Yes, Rose Tyler, I'm very happy. I can travel anywhere and anywhen, and I've got Amy as company", he replies, giving his companion a smile.  
Amy returns the smile. Rose tries not to let it bother her, but it's not that easy.

The Doctor unlocks the TARDIS and Amy steps inside the time machine. He follows her, but hesatetes in the doorway and turns around to look at Rose.  
"I missed you, still does", he says, voice shaking.  
She shakes her head.  
"You've regenerated, you're not the same Doctor. Not MY Doctor."  
He nods, placing a hand on her cheek.  
"You're right, I'm not. You've got your Doctor in this world, who loves you and needs you."  
"I know", she breaths out.  
He hesitates a few seconds before entering the TARDIS, turning around and looking at her before closing the door. The police box starts whoozing before slowly disapearing before her eyes. 

Rose forces away the tears and starts walking towards their apartment. She can't wait to tell her Doctor who she just met. The thought of him makes her smile.


End file.
